Fortune Teller
by Lyan-chan
Summary: Hinata memulai semester baru di Konoha karena kepindahannya dari Amerika. Ia begitu menyukai dan mempercayai ramalan lbh dari apapun. Namun , ramalan bulan itu mengatakan bahwa Ia akan mengalami kesialan , namun dibalik semua itu ada hal yang sangat baik... Sampai Ia bertemu dengan orang yang memulai kesialannya , Shikamaru...


**FORTUNE TELLER**

**Misstypo. SasuHina**

Cuaca mendung , awan gelap , rintik-rintik air hujan jatuh. Hujan. Pagi yang cukup buruk bagi Hyuuga Hinata yang memulai semester barunya di Konoha High School. Ia yang sudah bangun lebih awal tampaknya hanya sia-sia saja. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya,tidak lupa untuk merapikannya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, menyibakkan gorden ungu terangnya. '_Huh,hujan',_batin Hinata dalam hati.

_I'm gonna make you love me~_

Dering ponsel Hinata berbunyi, Hinata yang awalnya berniat untuk mandi memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

_._

_Januari bukan bulan yang baik untuk zodiac Capricorn . Anda akan menghadapi begitu banyak rintangan, namun dibalik itu semua ada hal yang cukup baik. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang buruk : _

_Bagi wanita : mengikat rambut menjadi dua, maupun kepangan. Bawalah kaca setiap saat ,untuk memantulkan hal-hal buruk._

_PS : Bisa kacamata, kaca rias, dll._

_Bagi Pria : gunakanlah topi terus menerus, dan kaos kaki bergambar beruang._

_Gunakan dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan._

_._

'_Hmm ? Kenapa ramalannya seperti itu? Bukan bulan yang baik? Mengikat rambut jadi 2 ? membawa kaca ? ASTAGA'!,_batin Hinata dalam hati.

'_Apa aku harus menurutinya? Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya dulu. Ok , baiklah',_putus Hinata setelah terlibat perang batin dirinya sendiri. Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Wangi lavender menyibak keluar saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan seragamnya dengan cepat . Ia menduduki kursi rias , dan memandang dirinya di depan cermin. '_Apa benar harus mengikat rambutku? Mengepang? Ah dua-duanya saja , suapaya lebih manjur', _putus Hinata.

Ia mulai mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua dan mengepang rambutnya. Tidak lupa Ia mengenakan kacamata yang berkaca tebal , supaya hal-hal buruk dapat tertangkis dengan akurat. Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya , hinata memutuskan untuk turun dan sarapan di ruang makan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,tou-san !"_sapa Hinata dengan riang saat Ia mendapati sosok ayahnya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Pagi juga , Hinata-chan! Apakah anak ayah yang cantik ini sudah siap untuk sekolah?"ucap Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring didepannya.

"Iyaa , tou-san . Sudah si-"

"Ke-ke-kenapa penampilanmu se-seperti itu sayang?"Tanya Hiashi saat Ia melihat Hinata penampilan Hinata-rambut diikat dua, di kepang, dengan kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam , rok 10cm di bawah lutut.

"Ahh, aku lupa tou-san . Aku mendapatkan ramalan harus berpakaian seperti ini selama 1 bulan."ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum meliat ekspresi ayahnya.

"A-Apakah kamu yakin hinata ? Kamu bisa saja diejek satu sekolah ,sayang."

"Tidak ayah . Tidak apa-apa kok."hibur Hinata. Hiashi tampak tidak tenang , terlihat dari suaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap , dan alis di wajahnya yang saling taut-menaut menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang mementingkan penampilan dan derajat mereka,sayang"jelas Hiashi kepada Hinata yang tampak sangat santai dengan penampilannya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka mengerjaimu, laporkan kepada tou-san! Ok?"

"Ha'i"

(~`.`~)

Konoha High School, sekolah dengan gerbang emas yang sangat tinggi dan panjang. Jarak dari gerbang emasnya menuju gedung sekolah terpisahkan oleh taman dengan jarak 25meter jauhnya. Bayangkan jika datang 5 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai,siswa-siswi yang terlambat akan mengikuti pelajaran dengan seragam yang basah oleh keringat dan napas yang masih sulit diatur.

Taman Konoha High School sangat indah , dengan tanaman berbeda warna . Apalagi pohon sakura ditengah-tengahnya. Taman sekolah itu juga dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi taman berwarna merah keperakan.

Hinata berjalan memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Kedatangannya begitu menarik perhatian murid lain. Hinata yang mulai takut dengan situasi itu mulai berjalan dengan cepat-secepat kaki kecilnya ini mampu berjalan.

Hinata yang sudah melihat gedung sekolah di depannya bernafas lega. Namun, Ia mendengar beberapa bisikkan murid yang mengatainya.

"Hei,lihat itu . Apa dia tidak salah masuk sekolah? Cupu sekali dia. Hahaha."ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan anting dan jam tangan senada dengan batu emerald.

"Jelek sekali dia, dia tidak pantas masuk ke sekolah kita. Bisa menghancurkan nama baik sekolah kita."ucap seorang gadis yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi bulat seperti bola-bola.

"Yah, jelek sekali. Aku tidak mau menggodanya kalau seperti itu. Kau saja!"

"Tidak kau saja . Aku malas."

_Ok. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan anting dan jam tangan senada dengan batu emerald, seorang gadis yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi bulat seperti bola-bola, dan dua orang pria dengan rambut hitam ._batin Hinata dalam hati. Ia tidak mengeluarkan aura ketakutannya . Ia berjalan lebih cepat saat Ia melihat Ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Masuk!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Ia tampak cantik dengan mata coklat bercahayanya.

"Silahkan duduk, kamu murid baru bukan ? Hmm, Hyuga Hinata?"ucap Tsunade sambil melihat data-data di depannya.

"Ha'i. Saya Hyuga Hinata."

"Hmm. Murid pindahan dari Amerika ? Kenapa ayahmu tidak menemuiku?"

"Anda mengenal ayahku?"

"Tentu, Hyuga Hiashi-temanku. Kamu tampak berbeda dari foto yang diberikannya padaku. "

"Ya… Karena.."

"Aku tidak akan menanyaimu tenatang alasanmu. Tapi kamu harus tau, disekolah ini penampilan dan derajat orang tua adalah hal yang paling penting. Kamu bisa saja dikerjai oleh mereka. Aku yang sudah berusaha menghilangkannya tetap tidak bisa. Huft."

"Ha'i. Saya akan berhati-hati , Tsunade-san."

"Baiklah. Segera kekelasmu, kelas 12-1"

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_Tsunade-san"

(~`.`~)

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencari ruangan kelasnya,_12-1. _

Hinata begitu senang saat menemukan ruang kelas barunya itu. Semua pandangan murid yang berada di kelas , seketika tertuju kepada Hinata. Kebanyakan pandangan itu adalah menertawai. Hinata yang mulai ketakutan pun langsung berjalan ke kursi paling belakang, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi itu-dan diikuti oleh pandangan ketakutan murid-murid yang tadi menertawainya.

Bel berbunyi. Hinata pun mulai bernafas lega. Namun , saat Ia melihat ke arah sekitarnya,masih terdapat banyak kursi kosong. Rasa penasarannya terjawab saat Ia melihat gerombolan murid berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

'_Satu , dua , tiga … tiga orang aneh , dasar pria sok keren' ,_batin Hinata saat melihat satu persatu siswa yang masuk. Dan satu lagi siswa dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx yang semakin menggemparkan kelas , '_empat , empat orang aneh' _,koreksi Hinata dalam hati.

Keempat siswa itu cukup menarik perhatian , terlihat dari siswi-siswi yang meneriakkan nama mereka dan beberapa di antara mereka diam dengan pipi merona dan menahan nafas.

"Sasukeeeee-kun. Kenapa kau baru datang ?" asal suara itu berasal dari wanita berambut pink mencolok dengan rok yang sangat pendek . '_Mungkin jika Ia berjongkok sedikit saja , Ia akan menunjukkan warna celana dalam yang Ia pakai. Ckck ',_komentar Hinata dalam hati .

"HEI! Kalian semua ! Berhenti membuat onar . Cepat duduk ! Dan kau Ino-san , bernafaslah ! Muka mu sudah membiru."tegur Shizune-guru bahasa Inggris yang akan mengajar di jam pertama.

Shizune mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mengabsen dalam hati murid-muridnya. Pandangannya terarah dari kanan menuju kiri , namun pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang siswi dengan kedua kepangan di depan badannya.

"Hei. Kamu , siswi dengan dua kepangan. Kau murid baru bukan? Perkenalkan dirimu. Hmm. Kau."perintah Shizune saat melihat Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata pun berjalan pelan ke arah Shizune . Ia semakin gugup saat melihat banyak murid yang menertawakan dan diam-diam mengatainya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hmm. Ano, na-nama saya-"

"Hahahah , ternyata kau bukan hanya culun . Namun, kau juga gagap . "sindir gadis berambut pink yang akhirnya diketahui namanya oleh Hinata-Haruno Sakura saat Shizuke menegurnya.

"Na-nama saya Hyuga Hinata."

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu lagi? Baiklah." Putus Shizune saat melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya gugup. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau duduk di belakang , Hinata-san? Kau memakai kacamata yang cukup tebal."

"Ano.. Tidak apa-apa , sensei."

"Baiklah. Open your book , page 213. Read it loudly , Sasuke-san."

Tepuk tangan terdengar saat Sasuke menyelesaikan bacaannya , Hinata pun tergugah saat mendengar bacaan Sasuke yang tanpa celah dengan logat Inggris. '_Dia sangat hebat , ternyata dia bukan hanya keren.. ',_puji Hinata dalam hati.

(~`.`~)

Istirahat yang menjadi harapan para murid yang bosan pun datang. Hinata dengan lemah berjalan menuju kantin , Ia lupa membawa bekalnya. '_Ah, kenapa aku harus lupa membawa bekal? Kaaaann, banyak sekali orang yang menatapku. Besok aku harus ingat! Harus bawa bekal.',_putus Hinata dalam hati.

Langkah Hinata yang lemah pun terhenti saat Ia mendengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Perlahan-lahan Hinata berjalan mengendap-ngendap , Ia mengintip melalui celah kunci pintu. _Bukankah itu 'Sa..Sasuke? Kenapa Ia memukuli orang?'_batin Hinata ketakutan . Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi , Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat darah yang bercucuran dari pelipis siswa yang dipukul oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Ia menyuarakan pikirannya, "Kenapa Ia memukul siswa itu? Apa salahnya ? Ckck. Dasar tidak memiliki perasaan . Hanya pintar memamerkan fisik dan kepintarannya . Ckck."

"Wah, kau mengatai Sasuke ? Akan aku adukan…" Suara seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut berbentuk nanas.

"Ka-kau siapa? Hei! Hei! Kau…siapa?" Hinata mulai panik saat melihat siswa nanas itu memulai untuk membuka pintu dimana Sasuke berada.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kau siswi cupu ? Hyuga Hinata. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"Tanya Shikamaru.

'_Dasar siswa aneh. Laki-laki atau bukan sih? Rambutnya saja diikat seperti nanas. Kenapa dia harus menangkapku di saat seperti ini? Hwaaaa.',_protes Hinata dalam hati, rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mendiamiku? Baiklah , akan aku adukan kepada Sasuke , dan sekarang kau yang akan menggantikan siswa itu untuk dipu-"

"Ja-jangann.. Aku akan melakukan apa saja , asal kau jangan mengadukannya kepada temanmu itu."bujuk Hinata , Ia tidak menyadari senyuman jahat Shikamaru .

'_Aku bergunakan Sasuke? Kau akan ku peras habis-habisan. Hahaha ',_tawa Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Besok , kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian seperti itu lagi. Kau harus tampak seperti gadis ini."ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan foto seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata sapphire dengan seragam sekolah yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka dan rok nya yang kira-kira 15cm di atas lutut.

"Apa itu pacarmu? Cantik."Tanya Hinata yang terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita dalam foto itu.

"HEI! Kau lupa ? Kau sedang mendengarkan syaratku!"tegas Shikamaru dengan pipi yang sedikit merona . '_Ternyata kau sangat merepotkan',_batin Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus memakai kemeja sekolah dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka , rok 15cm di atas lutut, rambut mu harus di dikeriting dan wajah pucatmu itu harus di make-up , dan… KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAI KACA MATA CUPU ITU!"tegas Shikamaru keras, sehingga membuat Hinata terpaku di depannya. '_Apa ? rambutku digerai ? dan… aku tidak boleh memakai kacamata ? hwaaaaaaaaa',tangis Hinata dalam hati._

"Ya. Akan ku tunggu , jika tidak besok akan ku adukan kepada Sasuke. Jaa." Ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan pergi dengan seringai kemenangan. '_Kau berhutang padaku , Sasuke!'_

Kegiatan di sekolah hati itu terasa sangat berat bagi Hinata , Ia menyelesaikan kegiatan di sekolahnya dengan lunglai seakan-akan jiwanya tidak berada di raga nya.

Hinata pun terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti murid lain yang menjerit kegirangan saat mendengar bunyi bel pulang.

Hinata berjalan keluar gerbang dengan lunglai menuju mobil jemputannya. Namun , saat Hinata sudah mulai bernafas lega karena langkahnya yang sudah dekat dengan mobil jemputannya , langkahnya terhenti saat Ia melihat Shikamaru melambai tangan kearahnya .

'_Ah, mimpi buruk!'_batin Hinata dalam hati , dan bergegas berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Ada apa , shika-kun? Kenapa kau melambai ke arah siswi cupu itu?"ujar wanita yang berada dalam foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru kepada Hinata.

"Ceritanya panjang Ino-chan. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Ino menuju mobilnya.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang cerita denganku , Shika-kun."

"Ya."

(~`.`~)

Sasuke , Shikamaru , Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan santai di teras kelas itu menarik perhatian banyak murid yang semuanya itu siswi.

"Merepotkan!"protes Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hihihi. Eh! Coba kalian lihat! "tunjuk Naruto dengan girang ke seorang siswi yang memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan penampilan yang sangat cupu.

"Sasuke.. Sepertinya kau harus mulai berpacaran . Hahahaha . Dengan gadis itu!"godaan Gaara kepada Sasukepun di benarkan oleh kedua temannya kecuali Sasuke yang menunjukkan wajah keruhnya.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya Sasuke ? Apa kau merasa tidak mampu mendapatkan gadis itu? Haha."goda Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa terpancing pun menyanggupkan keinginan Naruto. "Hn. Namun , jika aku berhasil berpacaran dengan siswi cupu itu selama 1 bulan, apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku?"

"Kami akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau . Kalau kau kalah , kau harus menjadi cupu sepertinya. "putus Gaara sebagai perwakilan.

"Hn."

(~`.`~)

"Shika-kun? Apakah kau yakin? Ku dengar-dengar keluarga Hyuga itu cukup berpengaruh. Tidak mungkin anaknya bisa cupu seperti itu. Apalagi Ia terlihat cantik kok , hanya penampilannya saja yang seperti itu."Tanya Ino cemas.

"Siapa bilang aku berada di pihak Naruto dan Gaara? Aku berada di pihak Sasuke. Mereka sudah tau. Dan aku sudah membantu Sasuke agar dia tidak malu."jelas Shikamaru cepat saat Ia melihat raut cemas di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berpura-pura untuk memberikan ancaman kepada siswi cupu itu. Hahaha . Aku menyuruhnya untuk berdandan secantik mungkin , atau aku akan membocorkan bahwa Ia mengatai Sasuke yang buruk-buruk."

"Dan itu berhasil?"

"Ya. Tenanglah Ino-chan."

(~`.`~)

Bintang dan bulan sudah muncul di peraduan mereka , memancarkan sinarnya di langit yang gelap. Hinata menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya. '_Sepertinya aku tidak harus melakukan persyaratan dari Shikamaru-san. Terlalu beresiko. Apalagi ramalan itu sudah benar , aku sedang sial..'_

'_Tapi bukankah aku harus bersiap-siap dulu? Mungkin saja besok aku akan berubah pikiran ? Mungkin…'_batin Hinata lagi dalam hati. Akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berjalan turun dan memesan kepada kepala pelayan untuk menyiapkan seragam barunya yang di belikan Ayahnya pertama kali.

Saat Mizuka-kepala pelayan kediaman Hyuga datang membawa seragam yang seharusnya dipakainya tadi pagi , Hinata pun mematutkan seragam itu di depan kaca.

"Anda tampak manis , Nona."puji Mizuka saat melihat Hinata mematutkan seragamnya yang pas di badan.

"Terima Kasih , Mizuka. Oh iya , apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk mengeriting rambutku?"Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu, Nona."

Mizuka pun membantu Hinata mengeritingkan rambutnya dengan alat sederhana . Saat Mizuka sudah selesai dengan gulungan terakhir , terlihat sosok gadis cantik dengan mata ungu pucat dan rambut keriting bergelombang, _cantik._

"Anda sangat cantik , Nona."

"Terima Kasih , Mizuka."ucap Hinata seraya menutup pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah.

(~`.`~)

Hinata duduk di depan meja riasnya dengan rambut keriting tadi malam yang sudah dirapikannya , Ia memoleskan make-up tipis untuk menutupi kulit pucatnya, Ia juga sudah siap dengan seragam yang sesuai dengan syarat yang di ajukan Shikamaru.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk turun dan sarapan bersama ayahnya, namun saat tangannya memegang kusen pintu, Ia berbalik lagi dan mencuci mukanya-menghilangkan make-up tipis yang tadi dipakainya. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang kebesaran dan dengan tergesa-gesar Ia mengepang rambutnya kembali, dan akhirnya Ia memasangkan kacamata tebalnya tepan di depan bola mata ungu pucatnya.

"Yosh! Seperti ini saja . Nanti kau akan menghindarinya seharian penuh , nata-chan!"ucap Hinata kepada pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

(~`.`~)

Hinata yang sudah duduk manis di belakang meja nya pun terkejut , dengan segera Ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku paket didepannya saat Ia melihat Shikamaru berjalan masuk ke kelas.

'_Kami-sama , bantu aku . Apakah nasibku jelek seperti ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah harus tertangkap basah? Habislah ak-'_

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti syarat yang ku ajukan padamu? Apakah kau ingin aku mengadukannya kepada Sasuke , huh?"tegur Shikamaru angkuh, dalam hati Ia menertawai Hinata yang seperti ayam yang akan di ceburkan ke dalam air panas untuk di jadikan ayam potong.

"Hmmm,"

Mendengar suara ketakutan Hinata , akhirnya Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi kepada Hinata . '_Tidak ada ruginya untukku kan ? Aku kan hanya membantu Sasuke agar Ia tidak malu , selama berpacaran dengan siswi cupu ini!'_batin Shikamaru dalam hati, tepatnya untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri.

(~`.`~)

Sisa hari itu , Hinata habiskan di dalam perpustakaan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru lagi. '_Hari yang cukup berat, sekarang aku malah dimintanya untuk berdandan dengan cantik . Hah! Kau memang tukang cari masalah , Nata-chan! Kenapa kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membantah dan menolaknya?'_protes Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengemas buku-buku pinjamannya , dan berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

Seperti malam sebelumnya , Hinata meminta bantuan Mizuka untuk merapikan seragam yang akan dipakainya besok , dan membantunya untuk merapikan gulungan rambutnya.

Hinata juga mempelajari beberapa teknik merias wajah dari Mizuka yang mengajarkannya dengan senang hati.

'_Dasar Shikamaru !'_rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

(~`.`~)

Hinata meraih kuas _blush_-_on_ dengan tangan kanannya ,sementara tangan kirinya memegang kotak _blush_-_on_. Tangannya terlihat kaku saat mengkuasi pipinya , Hinata pun kesal saat melihat pipi kiri dan pipi kanannya yang tidak memiliki warna sama . Akhirnya Hinatapun memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya , dan meminta bantuan kepada Mizuka.

'_Untung aku bangun lebih awal! Grrr.'_batin Hinata kesal saat mengingat perkataan Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

5 menit berlalu , Hinata terkesiap saat melihat wajahnya dari kaca ,_cantik._

"Nona, sangat cantik!"puji Mizuka riang, Ia juga sangat puas melihat riasannya.

"Terima Kasih,Mizuka. Baiklah , aku akan berangkat kesekolah !" ucap Hinata senang , sambil bersenandung pelan menuruni tangga.

(~`.`~)

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari siswi saat melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobilnya . Dan terlihat juga siswa-siswa yang mengubah mata mereka menjadi mata berbentuk love.

Haruno Sakura merasa bangga saat mendengar bisikan dan melihat pandangan siswa yang seakan memujanya . Namun saat Ia berjalan lebih lanjut dengan angkuhnya , Ia melihat bahwa pandangan siswa itu bukan tertuju padanya, namun tertuju dibelakangnya. Saat Ia memutar kepalanya , Ia melihat seorang siswi dengan rambut indigo bergelombang , make-up yang mempercantik dirinya , kemeja sekolah mereka yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka , dan rok nya yang sangat pendek , apalagi tingkah siswi itu yang malu-malu menarik roknya agar sedikit lebih turun yang secara tidak sengaja menunjukkan belahan dadanya yang tidak tertutup oleh kemeja saat siswi itu menunduk sedikit , dan tangannya yang bebas sedang menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang terbang ke belakang telinganya yang memakai anting-anting berlian panjang berkilau.

'_Siapa siswi itu? Beraninya Ia menarik perhatian murid disini?'_gerutu Sakura . Kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Sasuke Cs berjalan mendekati siswi yang baru disadarinya adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Suara melengking Narutopun menjadi yang pertama meneriakkan betapa cantiknya Hinata, "Kawaii… Kau cantik sekali. Kau Hyuga Hinata kan ? Si murid baru cupu itu.. Ah maaf , aku menyinggungmu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."jawab Hinata malu-malu , Ia terpesona melihat keriangan Naruto yang tampak berkilau di matanya.

"Ah iya , perkenalkan nama kami , Aku Namikaze Naruto , dia si teme Uchiha Sasuke , yang berambut merah dengan mata panda Sabaku Gaara, dan yang paling ujung Nara Shikamaru. _Yoroshiku!_"

"Sa-saya Hyuga Hinata . _Yoroshiku! _Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas dulu , sampai jumpa._"_

"Ha'i . Hati-hati , Hinata-chan!"

Saat Sasuke Cs ingin berjalan menuju kelas , terdengar suara gadis yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan kencang .

"Sasukeeeee-kunnnn! "teriak Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan raut wajah tidak suka yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke sambil menepis pelukan Sakura pada lengannya.

Sasuke berpisah dari teman-temannya dan berjalan pergi menuju kelas.

'_Dia cantik juga.'_batin Sasuke dalam hati .

(~`.`~)

"Apaan sih gadis cupu itu ! Awas saja kalau dia merebut Sasuke dariku!"ancam Sakura dengan raut wajah yang berkerut .

"Hei, kalau kau yakin kau lebih cantik seharusnya kau santai-santai saja . Sasuke pasti tidak menyukai gadis cupu itu !"ujar Tenten sambil memandang kuku jarinya yang bersih berpoleskan cat kuku berwarna merah.

"Tapi.. Hinata itu cantik loh. Kau pasti kalah Sakura ! Hahaha."sindir Ino , sehingga Ino mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh merebut Sasuke dariku! Dasar gadis genit ! Ckck."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya pelajaran?"usul Tenten tanpa mengubah pandangannya dari kuku merahnya.

"IDE BAGUS!"ujar Sakura bersemangat , sehingga matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat.

"Aku gak ikut deh , lebih baik aku jalan sama Shikamaru saja."tolak Ino sambil berjalan pergi dari Sakura dan Tenten yang menatapnya kesal.

"Dasar penakut!"

(~`.`~)

"Hei! Ya , kau yang di sana . Kemari!"perintah Sakura kepada Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kenapa , Sakura-san?"Tanya Hinata ragu . '_Benarkan namanya Sakura? Apa aku salah nama ? Lihat wajahnya berkerut.'_

"Jangan sok akrab denganku. Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku , dan jangan mengucapkan namaku seolah-olah kau sangat kenal denganku."ujar Sakura kesal.

"…"

"KAU! Gadis genit . Hah! Jangan sekali-kali mendekati milikku ! Uchiha Sasuke itu, MILIKKU!"tegas Sakura sambil menekan bibir Hinata dari kedua sisi dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mendekati,Uchiha Sasuke…"jawab Hinata dengan ketakutan , tangannya bersandar pada pintu ruangan dibelakangnya.

"Kau yang mengatakan seperti itu , bagu-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat pintu di depannya-pintu di belakang Hinata- terbuka dan menujukkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar dan seringai jahatnya.

"Kau jahat sekali , Sakura."ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang mendramatisir.

"Sasuke-kun…"

" U!"ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan kalimatnya pada setiap huruf. "Itu artinya kau tidak dapat mengurusiku."

"Bu-bukan mak-sudku seperti itu , Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menjauh dari Sakura.

"Gadis sialan. Lihat saja nanti . Kau sudah membuatku malu di depan Sasuke-kun. Bersiaplah."ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar.

(~`.`~)

**To Be Continue .**

**3 review ya , lanjut / tidak?**


End file.
